


The Beginning of Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, Immortality, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suicidal Thoughts, bill is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is sad and runs into the forest not planning on coming out. Bill finds hims and gets mad at him for thinking their relationship is meaningless and Bill takes probably the biggest step in the relationship. </p><p>This started as a vent and turned happyish halfway through, it honestly make no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Forever

The forest was dark and quiet in the night. The only sound to be heard was the teen quietly moving through the tell pine trees.

He was lost, and he didn't care.

He and his sister mabel had been fighting. Apparently he was too reckless. That afternoon he gone into the woods for the thousandth time, and unsurprisingly nearly gotten himself killed. Mabel was almost as furious as his boyfriend Bill. When he came home he had a gash that needed stitches on his stomach from a beast had tried to open his insides so it could wear his insides as accessories.

He knew he would never deserve them in a million years. Bill scolded him for not bringing him into the woods with him. Bill demanded the whenever he went into the forest he should bring bill along or at least tell him where he was going and when he would be back, but dipper did neither and it made bill furious. They would both be better off without him. They would both have a source of constant stress relieved. When everyone fell asleep he packed his bag with any supplies he would have needed, rope, pills, alcohol and a pistol he stole from his great uncles bedside table. He wanted to make sure he had options when the time came, and he still hasn't decided which way to go yet.

He kept walking through the woods, wondering if he should kill himself or let the natural elements do that for him. He just knew that he couldn’t hurt mabel by being around anymore. she was so loving and he didn’t deserve it. He knew she would cry. of course she would, but over time she would get over it and ultimately be happier without him.

The woods seemed to change from oak trees to pines and evergreen trees. He liked this more, he always found them more beautiful. he liked how the needles on the ground softened his step so he was almost silent, just like the beast stocking him. Dipper didn't see it until he felt a warm breath on his back.

Dipper calmly turned and looked at the beast slowly stepping back by instinct, it was wolflike and had long sharp teeth that were stained from blood. In any other time he would be terrified, but Dipper looked it in the eye and with his hands stuffed in his pockets. They stood, staring into each others eyes, Dipper was fascinated by the bloodlust in the creatures eyes. He slipped his backpack off and lay it on the ground. He wouldn't need the contents, he knew which way he wanted to go now. The creature took a step in his direction and Dipper took a step towards the beast. If he was going to die he may as well feed another creature. The beast was suddenly moving towards him and Dipper let out a sigh of relief. The creature lunged for him and Dipper prepared himself for sharp teeth berrying themselves in his body, but it never came. Instead he heard a strange sound. It sounded like the gargling of some kind of lost language, but he couldn't place it as any language he heard.

He peeked his eyes open and saw something he never expected. He saw the back of a familiar body facing the creature as it ran off into the trees. Dipper fell to the ground as tears left his eyes. He’s not dead, but he really wished he was.

“What the hell, Pine Tree?!” He opened his eyes to find himself suddenly looking into the eyes of Bill. ”You weren't even going to try to fight back?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!” Dipper lowered his gaze from the demons eyes to his feet answering his question.

“Pine tree…” Bills whisper was a breath on his lips, and he pulled dipper into a tight hug. “Why didn't you fight back…” his eyes squeezed shut and tease left his eyes. “You…you were just going to let that thing kill you…” Bill lifted Dippers chin to make him look in his eyes.”Your worth so much more than that. Why would you think dying would help anyone? It would hurt everyone beyond belief.”

“ You don't understand! I have to watch everyone be so happy. Mabel is with Pacifica, they have a family, a house, good income. You, your immortal, you already have everything you ever wanted and I'm just…just”

“You're Just what, pine tree.”

“I’m an insignificant mortal dwelling on earth who fell in love with a dream demon. I will do _nothing_ for this world, and when I die, you will probably just turn around and find someone else to love and fuck. I’m just a toy temporarily relief your boredom, I'm replaceable"

“Is that what you think this is? Our relationship? You think its just me avoiding boredom?” Bill looked into Dippers eyes and see that that is exactly what dipper thinks it is. “Oh my love, you are so, so very wrong. Do you think its everyday when a demon falls in love with a human?”

“I heard of it happening before” Dipper said the words slowly

“Do you know how special of a human they must be? You, Dipper Pines, are irreplaceable. What would I ever do without you.” Bill tilted his lovers head towards him an kissed him sweetly. Dipper pulled away and looked down at his feet. “Whats wrong my sweet?” Bills voice was as soft as honey.

“No matter what you say, I am still going to die, and you…will keep on being you. I am going to age, you will never change. And you are just going to move on anyway”

Bill made dipper look into his eyes admiring the brown colour “Do you want me to make you immortal?” The question cause dipper off guard, he was expecting comfort about his impending doom. Not an offer to live forever. Forever with Bill. Paradise. Dipper looked up at him with with doe eyes.

“You, you would want me…forever? I mean, that a long time. Are-are you sure you wouldn't get bored of me?” This caused bill to burst out in laughter, which scared and confused dipper, was it a joke?

“Of course I will want you! I could never, NEVER get bored of you. I expected you reaction to be like ‘No, why would i want to spend forever with you’ or something! Not ‘are you sure you wouldn't get bored of me?’. I just love you so much and forever with you would be a privilege. You are so precious pine tree.” Bill pulled dipper into a passionate kiss, they both so needy for each other. Dippers hands roamed over bills body that made them both shiver. Bill pulled dipper into his lap so dipper was straddling him on the forest floor. All too soon Bill broke the kiss as an idea struck his mind.

“I have one condition for this gift of mine” Bills voice was breathless from the kiss. Dipper looked into his lovers eyes and smiled.

“Trying to make a deal with me, huh?” Dippers voice was teasing and bill face lit up when he saw Dippers smile. Bill was so happy to see his pine tree happy. Especially after he said he would spend forever with him. “So? whats the condition?” Dippers voice was more and more curious as bill paused for dramatic effect.

“ _You have to marry me_ ” Bill sang out the words to his lover. Dippers eyes suddenly started watering and a happy grin stretch itself across his face. His bottom lip started quivering the way it did before he would cry.

“Of course” Dipper body was buzzing with delight. He leaned into bill again and pressed his lips against his own. Their lips caught each others and they both clutched to their lovers body, never breaking apart for what seemed like hours. But neither of them cared about the passing time. They are going to be together forever as husbands.

And time meant nothing to them now.


End file.
